


$3,000

by mxsicalpup



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swearing, alex has Some Issues, benedict arnold can suck my ass, characters to be added later as well, eventual angst, implied trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxsicalpup/pseuds/mxsicalpup
Summary: George Washington is a highly renowned businessman with billions to his name and to his company and has trouble keeping a partner.Alexander Hamilton is a prostitute living with an unreliable roommate and little to no money in his pockets.By an accidental turn of events, the two run into each other, and they somehow manage to get wrapped up in each other's lives.This is heavily inspired by the movie Pretty Woman. Consider it a Pretty Woman AU.





	1. Chapter 1

Light music could be heard over the slight commotion of the business party. Businessmen and women with their respective partners showed up to just get together and have a lighthearted time, trying not to stress over the upcoming business model that posed as trouble for one specific businessman. That businessman was yet to be seen downstairs, as he was upstairs on the phone, looking out a window overlooking the party down below.

This specific businessman was one George Washington, a tall man with broad shoulders and an extreme professional air about him. He looked just on the right side of stressed, phone pressed to his ear, hand gripping it a little as the  woman, Martha, on the other end spoke to him. Martha was his girlfriend, and she was distraught .

“It’s just too short notice, George, you know?”

“I had my secretary call with the plans, Martha, did she not call you?”

“Of course she did, George. I speak to your secretary more often than I speak to you.” Martha huffed at him, and George didn’t say anything for a moment before continuing.

“I see.”

“I have a life too, George. I can’t be wherever you want me to be all the time.”

“Of course not. But this is a very important week for me, dear, and I would like for you to be here with me.”

“But you don’t give me any notice for anything, and when you do it’s from your secretary a few days before. A trip like this needs planning, George. You just think that I’m at your beck and call.”

“I don’t believe that you’re at my beck and call.”

“Well, that’s how I feel about it. I think I should just move out.”

“If that’s what you want to do.”

“We’ll talk about it when you come home.” Martha sighed, sounding more exhausted than George was, and George rubbed his cheek a little. “Now is as good a time as any, Martha.”

Martha made a noise of surprise before huffing. “I’m sure. That is just fine with me, George. Goodbye.” And then she hung up.

George stood there for a brief moment, looking out the window over the party going on on the patio, before mumbling a soft, “Goodbye, Martha,” and hanging up the phone, slipping it in his pocket. Well, that’s another one lost.

He pushed his hands into his pockets before making the impulse decision to head out for the night. He made his way down the winding stairs, trying to just avoid everybody as much as possible. He had to scold a young worker for not knowing the dates of a different case, and then managed to get to the front door and out to the valet.

He thought he was going to make a swift getaway, but was then caught up by the fact that his limousine driver couldn’t get the car out of the lot from the way the cars were parked. He huffed and glanced around, immediately trying to find a different car to take.

“George, sir! Where are you going? The party’s not over yet.” His lawyer and business partner, Benedict Arnold, came racing out of the front doors of the house, laughing nervously.

Benedict Arnold was a shorter type of man, with blonde hair and dark blue eyes that looked like he was always plotting something dastardly. George knew him throughout college, and ended up making this man a lot of money; so much so that the party they were both at at the moment was actually at Arnold’s house there in L.A.

George eyed him for a moment before humming softly and walking over to him. “Do you have the keys to your car?”

“Yes, but-”

“Which one is yours?”

“The Lotus, it’s vintage.” He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder to the gray car near the exit. George nodded once and held out his hand. “Give me the keys.”

“What’s the matter with the limo?”

“It’s buried back there, Ben. The driver can’t get to it. Give me the keys.” George wagged his fingers a little, hand still out, and Benedict looked up at him for a brief moment before reluctantly dropping the keys into his opened palm. “Please be careful, you’re a little upset, I really don’t think you should drive. Can you even drive stick shift?”

“Sure.” He couldn’t. But obviously he needed a way out of this party, and he unlocked the car, got in, started it up. The engine revved, and the car skidded forwards a little while George cursed under his breath. Benedict visibly and almost audibly made a face, chasing after him. “Be gentle with it, sir, please! Maybe you shouldn’t go, you’re gonna get lost in the dark!”

“I’m fine!” George had to shout back over the sound of the machine box, before turning out of the driveway to head up the hill.

Benedict shook his head. “George! Beverly Hills is  _ down _ the hill!”

* * *

 

Nighttime came sooner rather than later. An alarm blared into the bleakness of the messy apartment room, and Alexander turned over in bed to slap the top of the alarm clock so that it would shut off. He groaned a little and sat up, hair a mess and eyes bleary. He was alone in the apartment, which wasn’t that much of a surprise. He fluffed his hair up a little before swinging his legs off the side of the bed and getting up to start the normal routine.

He tugged on the miniskirt and the cropped shirt over the thin pair of panties he was wearing. He had to somehow manage to appeal to everybody, regardless of their gender, so he barely touched the peach fuzz on his chin and cheeks. He managed to get a brush through his hair a few times and pulled it back into a ponytail, pulling a few strands out of it. Then he pulled on the thigh-high boots John bought for him, colored in a few of the scuffs with Sharpie marker, and hoisted a portion of it up with a safety pin. He sighed and pulled on his only jacket to head out for the night before slipping out the door and into the hallway.

He went to the stairs, and, upon catching sight of the landlord on the first floor, immediately turned around and went back into his apartment to check under his mattress for the rent money. Much to his chagrin, it was gone, which means John had somehow wedged his hand underneath his mattress while he was sleeping to get the money and use it elsewhere. He huffed and looked out the window for a moment before walking over, opening it, and slipping outside onto the fire escape. It took a few minutes of maneuvering, but he was eventually on the ground and crouching through a hole in the fence that surrounded their deteriorating apartment complex.

Unfortunately, he knew where John was around this time. It was ten thirty at night, which meant John was either working or sitting in the club, drinking his time away. He walked down the street, licking his lips a little, trying to prepare himself a little more for the long night ahead.

He pushed open the heavy door to the club, wincing at the thumping of the bass from the speakers all around the room, and making a face at the scent of smoke. He pushed through the throngs of people to get to the stairs in the back and head to the upper level, and instantly found the culprit of the missing rent money.

John was in a group of thuggish looking people, looking tipsy and mumbling about something to one of the other guys. Alexander rolled his eyes and pushed his way to the table, putting a heavy hand down. “Where’s the money, John?”

John blinked a little in surprise and stood up, smiling. “Alex! Hey, you’ve met-”

“I don’t wanna know who that is, John, I wanna know where the rent money went.”

“I needed it for something, relax, okay?” John huffed at him and folded his arms over his chest, pushing his way out from the other side of the table to get to Alex, who grabbed his arm. “We have to work for all that money now, John, God.”

John pouted and let himself be dragged back downstairs. “You’re in a sour mood.”

“Of course I’m going to be in a sour mood! You blew our rent money!” Alex groaned and let go of him to rub his face, continuing to walk out of the club as John followed. “Don’t be so upset about it, Alex. You look good tonight, some horny gay guy’ll probably pick you up or somethin’.”

“I’m more concerned about getting kicked out right now, John.”

“That apartment is a shithole anyways, we can just find a new place.”

“Yeah, right.” Alex walked them to their corner, and John leaned against the lamppost. “We’ll find a new place if we get kicked out. Don’t be mad at me for this. I gave you a roof over your head and money to buy you clothes when you came here with nothing. So don’t be angry at me.”

Alex looked over at John. Despite John being a nuisance a lot of the time, he cared about Alex’s well being. He was the one to show him how to get into this line of work, even if it wasn’t the best, but they were safe and had a freelance schedule. Alex sighed a little and nodded. “Fine, fine. Whatever. You better work tonight too.”

“Of course I will.” John flashed a smile, and was about to say something else before a car skidded past the both of them and pulled over across the way. John blinked a little. “That’s an expensive car.”

“It sure looks that way.”

“You should totally go for it.” John walked over and patted his back to usher him along. “Call me later, alright? You look great.”

“Thanks.” Alex rolled his eyes before shrugging out of his coat and looping it over his arm as John whistled and gave encouragements as he crossed the street to get to the car.

* * *

 

“C’mon, first gear has gotta be around here somewhere.” George grunted as he fiddled with the stick shift, shaking his head. He really wished he had downloaded Waze when he had the chance to, but now he was just too egotistical to get around to it. There was a light tapping on the passenger window, and he jumped slightly and blinked.

The boy outside looked quite young, lips a little pouty, eyes curious. George blinked before rolling the window down, and the boy smiled. “Hey. You looking for something?”

“Yeah, I need directions to the, uh, Beverly Wilshire Hotel.”

“Sure, for five bucks.” The boy hummed softly, twisting a few strands of his hair around his fingers and smiling. George’s face crumpled a little as he grunted. “Come on, you’re really going to charge me for this?”

“Price just went up to ten.” The boy shrugged slightly, tilting his head, and george looked at him for a second. “You can’t do this.”

“I can do whatever I want to, I’m not lost.” The boy straightened and turned around, arms crossed, giving George a full view of the miniskirt and the amount of flesh he was willing to show just for standing on a street corner. George thought for a moment before groaning and unlocking the car doors. “Fine, Jesus. Do you have change for a twenty?” He pulled out his wallet and fished for the aforementioned twenty dollar bill as the boy smiled and slid into the car seat. “Nope. Twenty works just fine for me.” He held his hand out, and George made a face before pressing it into his palm. “Thank you,” the boy grinned at him and folded the bill up, sliding it into his boot, “now make a left up at the next intersection.”

“Sure.” George pulled out onto the road again, and the car jerked, which made Alex put on his seatbelt. “Nice car. Is it yours?”

“Not exactly.”

“Stolen, then.”

“Not that either. I’m borrowing it from a friend for the evening.”

“Oh, so that explains why you can’t drive it.” The boy tapped his fingers on his thigh as he looked at George, and George almost snorted. “That would be a good reason, yes… What’s your name?”

“What  do you want it to be?” The boy licked his lips when George looked over at him. George chuckled and looked back to the road, making a messy left turn. “Cute. Very cute. What is it?”

The boy paused. “Alexander. Make a right up here.”

“Sure thing.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George seems to enjoy Alexander's company.

Alex was quiet for a little bit as they continued down Hollywood Boulevard, the car continuously jerking. “You’re a terrible driver.”

“It’s just temperamental, I’m sure.” George chuckles softly before the car almost jerked to a stop in the middle of the road. Alex grabbed onto the dashboard, looking at George before chuckling. “You’ve never driven stick before. Pull over.”

“What do you mean, ‘pull over’?” George glanced at him and got the car moving again, and Alex blew a little bit of hair from out of his face. “I said, pull over, mister. Over here, on the shoulder.” He pointed to the curb, and George sighed before doing his best to pull over safely. He put the car in park, and Alex slipped out.

George was confused for a moment. “This isn’t the Regent-”

“No, it sure isn’t. Get out.” Alex smiled before closing the door and sauntering around to George’s door. George looked up at him before rolling down the window. “Did you cheat me out of twenty dollars for this?”

Alex shook his head, bent at the waist to put his elbows on the door and stuck his head in. “No, dummy.”

“Then why do you want me out of the car?”

“Because I wanna drive, since you obviously can’t. You’ve been making me sick in there.” Alex looked over his face for a moment, reached a hand in to touch a fingertip to George’s jaw. George had almost no reaction.

“Are you trying to steal my car?”

“What?” Alex dropped his hand before laughing and shaking his head, smoothing some of his hair back. “No way, mister. I’m just gonna drive you to your hotel. I may be a prostitute, but I don’t need to steal a car that you’re gonna crash.”

“Oh.” George felt his face heat up slightly as he studied the laughing boy in his window, and then he carefully opened the door and got out. Alex calmed himself down and smiled at him, his face alight with the lights on the streets, and George noticed how tired he looked. Alex tilted his head before reaching to touch George’s tie, rubbing the fabric between his fingers. “Expensive.”

“Oh, yeah. Just a little.” George cleared his throat before stepping out of the way of the door, and Alex easily got behind the wheel. George moved into the passenger seat, and Alex pulled his seatbelt on and revved the engine. “Put your belt on, because I’m gonna show you what a stickshift can really do.”

George barely had time to put the seatbelt on before the car screeched away from the curb and back onto the road. Alex rolled his window down with a laugh, easily managing to switch gears in a way George still couldn’t figure out just by watching.

“The pedals on this car are a bit closer together, which means it’s easier for a person with small feet to drive. Did you borrow this from your girlfriend or something for tonight?”

“No, from a friend.”

“Oh. Well, how come you don’t know how to drive stick?” Alex glanced over at him, and George shot him a slight smile. “My first car was a limousine.”

“Oh.” Alex blinked once before nodding and looking back out to the road. George hummed and was about to look out the window before getting cut off by Alex again. “Did you know that your foot is as big as your arm from your wrist to your elbow?”

George blinked and looked over, confused. Alex looked at him before taking one hand off the wheel to show him his arm, wrist outstretched. “Your foot is as big as your arm from your wrist to your elbow.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you didn’t know that?”

“No.”

“Well, I guess you need to drink a little more Snapple or something, learn your trivia.” Alex smiled and focused both hands on the wheel again. “I’ve got small feet, I can manage to switch the pedals no problem. It makes sense why you weren’t really able to, since your whole body is just big.”

Alex wasn’t looking at George anymore, but George looked over at him fully and smiled.

They finally turned off of Hollywood Boulevard, and the scenery started to look more posh and expensive. The lights were less yellow and more gentle, the stores less neon. Nightlife was thriving with people just walking around in expensive clothing, and George felt a little more in his element. Alex was sort of looking around too, slowing down to take in the scenery, knowing that this wasn’t his place whatsoever, but it was nice to admire what could have been.

George got tired of the quiet rather quickly. “So, tell me. How much do people like you make these days? If, uh, you don’t mind me asking.”

Alex barely blinked. “Can’t take less than a hundred.”

George immediately looked over at him. “A hundred a night?”

“A hundred an hour.”

“You make a hundred dollars an hour and you have a safety pin holding your boot up? Are you kidding?”

“I never kid about money. I’m very serious about money.” Alex looked over at him with a hum, squinting just slightly. George studied him for a moment. “Neither do I. But a hundred dollars an hour is rather stiff, don’t you think?”

Alex looked contemplative for a moment before taking a hand off the wheel to reach to George’s lap. He brought his fingers to George’s zipper, fumbling with it just a little. “No, not really. But it’s got some potential, does it not?” Alex looked over at George and bit his lip. George rose a brow and gave him a look that made him take his hand away.

* * *

The car squealed as Alex pulled them up in front of a luxurious looking hotel, the Regent Beverly Wilshire Hotel. It poured warm light from its glass circulating doors, and it smelled clean and crisp, unlike the familiar piss smell of Hollywood Boulevard. It smelled like flowers, and like rich people’s perfume. The sky was dark, which gave the entire building and the street a rich-looking yellow aura. Alex and George got out, and George took the keys to hand them to the chauffeur. Alex hops onto the sidewalk with a soft hum. “Well, you’re here.”

“I suppose I am.” George looked at him for a moment. “What will you do now?”

“Oh, I’m gonna catch a cab to get back home. Maybe take the bus.” He glanced around, spotted a park bench nearby on the corner. “Probably the bus. Rich folk don’t need to take taxis places.” He smiled slightly and shrugged.

George studied him for a moment, smiling softly. “Thank you for the ride.”

“Sure, I’ll see you.”

“Goodbye.” He gave a slight nod, and Alex felt like he was being dismissed. He turned a little on his heel before pattering to the bus stop and sitting himself down, feeling around for his phone in his bag.

George stood there, looking at his shiny shoes on the dull sidewalk for a moment, before walking over to Alex again, hands in his pockets. “What time does the bus come?”

Alex looked up at him before shrugging and crossing his ankles. “Honestly, I don’t know. I don’t know the Beverly Hills bus schedule, just the one downtown.” He blinked up at George with curiosity.

“And you did say it was just one hundred dollars per hour, right?”

“Sure did.”

“Well, if you don’t have anything else to do at the moment, and you don’t know when your bus is coming, why don’t you come with me inside?”

“You got it, mister.” Alex smiled and got to his feet again. George offered an arm to him, which Alex looked at for a moment before taking it. “What’s your name? I never asked, and you never told.”

“Oh, my mistake. It’s George.”

“George. I like it. It’s one of my favorite names.”

“I’m sure.” George smiled at him before stopping them in front of the circulating door, letting go of his arm and shrugging out of his coat. “Here, put this on.”

“What? Why?” Alex took it and looked at it before looking back up at George, who bit his cheek and tried to find the right words. “You are dressed a little… inappropriately for this sort of hotel. Just put it on, okay?”

“Sure, sure.” He rolled his eyes before slipping the coat on. The bottom of it almost hit the ground, since it was a trench coat, and the sleeves fell way past his hands. He huffed and freed his hands from the temporary restraints of the coat sleeves to pull the lapels of the jacket together and cover himself up properly. George smiled almost fondly at him as he did this, before guiding him through the door and inside.

Alex made an audible noise at the luxury of the hotel as they crossed the lobby. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, glittering with those sorts of light bulbs that flicker like candles. On the right was a fireplace, and on the left, a dining area and a bar. Near the fire, a few people sat in comfortable armchairs, elegantly dressed, looking up from their phones or books to look at the odd pair walking through the door. George rested his hand on Alex’s back and walked him towards the concierge. “Relax.”

“This place is huge.” Alex fussed with the sleeves of the coat, and George used his free hand to grab one of Alex’s to make him stop. “Stop fidgeting, too. Take a deep breath, it’s not that great.”

Alex blinked at him for just a second before dropping his hands and letting himself get whisked to the concierge desk. The woman behind the desk smiled warmly at George, not really seeming to acknowledge Alex’s presence. “Mr. Washington.”

“Are there any messages?”

“Not tonight, sir.”

“Good. Have the..” He looked over at Alex for a moment as he hesitated. Alex was rubbing his fingers against the leaf of a plant on the desk, trying to determine whether the plant was actually real or not. George made a soft chuckling sound under his breath and looked back to the woman. “Send up a bottle of champagne and some strawberries, will you?”

“Of course, sir.” The woman typed for a moment before looking at Alex in confusion, at least until George gently tugged him away and towards the elevators.

Alex rocked gently on his heels as they waited for the elevator. “You must be pretty important.”

George looked down at him. “I suppose I am, yes.”

“Do you have a wife or girlfriend or something?”

“I was never married, and my now ex-girlfriend is moving out of my apartment as we speak.”

“Huh. Why does someone like you own an apartment?”

“Because I find them to be more charming than owning a home.”

“Sure.” Alex rolled his eyes, and the elevator softy binged while the doors opened. A bellhop dressed in work clothes that looked like they were choking him stood inside. He stared at Alex for a second as the pair stepped into the elevator, and it took the worker a moment to regain his composure for seeing someone like that in this sort of scene. “Uh, going up?”

“Top floor.” George nodded once, and Alex smiled up at him. “I didn’t know they rented the to floor by the hour.”

“They don’t. Hush.”

“Sure, sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave kudos/a comment, and follow me on tumblr @mxsicalpup!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr, @mxsicalpup ! feel free to leave kudos/a comment!


End file.
